


That's my girl

by mooki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, merecem mais amor e reconhecimento, ship subestimado demais, sou mt cadelinha dessas duas, spoilers da s7
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooki/pseuds/mooki
Summary: Porque Ezor sempre seria a sua garota.
Relationships: Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	That's my girl

**Author's Note:**

> postada no spirit e wattpad.  
> spirit: mooki
> 
> twitter: @hakageyama 
> 
> espero que gostem <3

Zethrid sempre a achou incrível. Talvez fosse pelo fato da mesma possuir um jeito animado e sorridente. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ela sabia ganhar uma luta. Zethrid amava Ezor com todas as suas forças - coisa que ela tinha de sobra.

Quando Lotor se deu por morto a mesma decidiu tomar uma atitude, sabia que corria riscos, mas com a garota de pele vermelha ao seu lado não hesitou em nenhum instante. Orgulho era uma palavra muito simples para definir o que as duas sentiram quando conseguiram montar o seu exército.

Zethrid não tinha se arrependido de nada, mas sentia que ainda faltava alguma coisa. Sentia que Ezor deveria ser sua e vice versa. 

Foi por esse motivo que quando as duas viraram um casal não havia dúvida em nenhum dos lados. E foi por isso que quando Zethrid disse "Essa é a minha garota", Ezor sorriu pensando que uma frase nunca lhe pareceu tão certa.


End file.
